


That Time That Dewees Married a Couple in a Parking Lot in Iowa

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [13]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, Gen, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin based on a tweet in which Dewees announced that he wed a couple in a parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time That Dewees Married a Couple in a Parking Lot in Iowa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



“Cheese curds. Deep fried. Squeaky and delicious,” Dewees said in way of explanation as he turned off the highway and pulled into a Culver’s parking lot. 

Frank was pretty sure they were in Iowa. Still. This road trip seemed endless. They’d been on a little mini-tour of the Midwest because Spring Break and Tom offered his spare bedroom to them if they made it to Chicago. 

“An important food group all to itself,” Frank continued. “I know man. You might have mentioned it.”

“Dude, don’t harsh on the cheese curds. They are your favorites,” Dewees frowned, opening the van’s side door and Frank ambled out after him. 

Across from them, two girls were having an intense conversation. One of them was crying and Frank caught the words, “It will be okay. We’ll just get married tomorrow.”

“Bummer,” Frank said, indicating the two girls. They were totally out of luck. The office wouldn’t be open again until tomorrow and it looked like they had just missed closing. They probably got caught in traffic. 

“No bummers today,” Dewees said. “This is something I can totally fix.”

“Unless you are a justice of a peace, I don’t think you can buddy,” Frank said.

“Actually, I’m an ordained minister,” Dewees beamed. 

“Oh shit. I’d totally forgotten about that.” Frank had. About a month ago, Frank came back from class to find Dewees crowing about being a minister through some sort of site online. 

When Frank had asked why Dewees thought he needed to be able to marry people at a moment’s notice, Dewees had said, “Why wouldn’t I? You need to be prepared for ALL contingencies, Frankie.” 

Frank couldn’t argue with that. Mainly because that philosophy had saved their asses on several occasions already. 

“Excuse me ladies,” Dewees smiled sweetly as he made his way over to them. “I couldn’t help but overhear your plight and I’m here to offer my services as an ordained minister. I can show you my certificate in the glove box if necessary.”

“You’re a minister?” the crying girl sniffed. 

“Yep, all officially and everything,” Dewees said. “Frankie here can even witness. I take it that you’ve waited the allotted three day period.”

“Yeah, my work went over and then traffic and we just really wanted to be married today,” the other girl said. “I mean, we could wait, but if you really can marry us.”

“I totally can marry y’all,” Dewees beamed. “Got your paperwork and any particular requests. I’m not really affiliated with any gods or goddesses, but I’m willing to politely request a happy union on your behalf.”

And that’s how Dewees married two very lovely girls in a Culver’s parking lot at 5:32 in the evening to a round of applause by the three employees out on a smoke break.


End file.
